Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by HurricaneMegan
Summary: Misaki is shocked when her boyfriend, Usui Takumi, has come home early from his trip to Europe. Wanting to make up for over a month of separation, Misaki invites him to stay at her house while her sister and mother are on a vacation in the country.
1. Surprise, Surprise

"When do I get to see my maid again?" His voice sent shivers up the raven haired girl's spine. "It's unbearable for me to be apart from her." The message ended abruptly, with no words of good bye to follow, leaving Misaki in the silence of her empty home. Sighing heavily, the student council president closed her phone, setting it beside the open notebooks on her desk in front of her. After spending several minutes just staring at the device, contemplating what to do, she decided it would be best for her to leave her perverted alien stalker boyfriend so that he would know that his message was received. Blushing hard, Misaki dialled the familiar number, praying that he wouldn't answer. Leaving a message for him to listen to, play back, and possibly keep forever was, in her mind, less nerve-wracking than the possibility of having to speak to him in real time with next to nothing to say to him. At least with a voice mail, she would be able to sort through her mess of thoughts and pick out the right things to say. Anxiously, she listened as the phone rang, almost shrieking when the automated greeting played. As she waited for the message to be over, she took several deep breaths.

"U-Usui," she stammered, mentally kicking herself. "I... I miss you too... Come back soon, o-okay? So you can... so you can s-see your m-m-maid..." Red as a tomato, Misaki ended the call and threw her phone back onto her desk, pushing her chair back as she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. It baffled her how easily flustered she would get when doing something involving him. They had been dating for over a year now and her behaviour towards him hasn't really changed at all. Usui, however, kept a delicate balance between sexually harassing her and sweeping her off her feet, though he did his best to stick with the latter for he knew how much Misaki loved it when he acted chivalrous and displayed his emotions in a reasonable matter.

After a couple minutes passed, her phone rang, indicating she had received a text message from her golden haired pervert. Misaki reached for her phone, flipping it open and opening the message. The message simply read, "Open your door, Misa-chan." She gasped, blushing hard as she ran for the door, her hand tightly gripped onto the cellular device. Flinging the front door open, Misaki almost fainted when she was greeted by none other than Usui himself, dressed in sweat pants, a black t-shirt, and his glasses hanging from the collar, with his luggage in hand.

"Misa-chan," he breathed, smiling adoringly at her. "I just couldn't wait to see you."

Full to the brim with surprise, relief, and frustration, Misaki fell to the floor, letting out an exasperated groan. "I thought you were in Europe!" she cried, looking up at him, face flushed as tears dared to fall. "Why are you here all of a sudden? You weren't supposed to be back for another five days!" Usui dropped his bags and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and into his arms. Her breath caught as he nuzzled her hair, tightening his grip on her. "U-Usui...? What are you-"

"I got back two hours ago," he said, his voice muffled by her hair. "I was planning to sleep at home and surprise you tomorrow but... I just couldn't wait, especially after that message you left me." Misaki's face burned at the statement, instantly remembering the embarrassing message she left moments ago. He pulled away, much to her dismay, but soon replaced his hug with a sweet kiss on the lips. Misaki automatically pulled him closer, her hands gripping tightly at the collar of his shirt. He chuckled against her lips, his arms lacing around her body, practically lifting her up off the ground. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he lead her to the kitchen, setting her atop the tabletop and pulling her legs around his waist. Her lips trailed away from his lips and onto his jaw, causing him to gasp. Pleased with his reaction, she continued to his neck, only to have him press himself closer to her. As she found her way to his collarbone, her phone rang from the doorway. Regrettably, Misaki pulled away, jumping off of the table and dashing towards her phone. Answering it, she realized it was her mother on the other side.

"Mom?" Misaki answered. "Okay, that's fine..." Misaki glanced towards the kitchen. "Oh, mom, I need to ask you something..."

Walking back to the kitchen with Usui's luggage in hand, she motioned for him to follow her. He tilted his head but said nothing, walking obediently behind her up the stairs and into her room. Smirking, he closed the door behind them, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Misa-chan?" he whispered huskily into her ear. "And you say I'm the pervert."

She spun around, facing him with her reddened face, deliberately dropping his bags to the floor aggressively. "Idiot!" she hissed. "We're only up here because you're sleeping over!" This made Usui's eyes widen. He silently stared at his girlfriend whose eyes were trained to a spot on the floor. He smiled.

"I am?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She tensed, but he knew the gesture had somehow calmed her. "Since when was this, Misa-chan?"

"Since I asked my mom if you could..." she admitted. "Her and Suzuna are in the country for a much needed holiday and... I stayed behind because I had work and school to attend to..." Her eyes met his. "And because... There isn't any cell phone reception where they are..." Usui smiled, touched by how adorable his girlfriend was. He placed his hand on her head, rustling her hair.

"You're so good to me, Misa-chan," he said softly. "Thank you."


	2. Kisses & Towels

**Chapter 002:** **Kisses & Towels**

"It's alright, Ayuzawa," Usui insisted, resting his elbows on the kitchen table. "I already ate on the plane. Besides, I much rather watch you eat." He lifted his hand, wiping of grains of rice that rested on the corners of her mouth. She blushed at his touch, and blushed even harder when he brushed his finger gently across her lips before taking back his hand. He smirked.

"Usui you-" she began, but caught her tongue. After being away from each other for so long, she didn't want to waste their time together treating him the way she had been throughout the entirety of their relationship. No, for this sleepover, however long it may be, she would show him her affectionate side. It would be much easier to do that than to actually utter out sweet nothings to show her how much she missed him.

Finishing up her food, Misaki brought her bowl and chopsticks to the sink, quickly washing them and heading back towards the table. Usui merely followed her with his eyes, a smile appearing on his face as she approached. Opening up his arms, he invited Misaki to take a seat on his lap. Before he could tease her with his words, Misaki obediently sat down, surprising him once more. Hiding her reddened face in the crook of his neck, she wrapped her arms around him, holding her place on his lap.

"You're acting different, Misa-chan," he whispered. She didn't answer. "Is this your way of making up for lost time? You're such a cute girlfriend, Misa-chan." He planted soft kisses on her exposed neck, causing her to shiver. His lips lingered longer with each kiss. After the longest of the many, he brushed his lips against her skin, chuckling. "I hope you don't mind the kiss mark I just left you, Misa-chan. Take it as a thank you."

She pulled away, furrowing her brow at him. _Idiot_, she thought, but said nothing as her hands automatically reached for the spot where the feeling of his kiss lingered most. She craned her neck to see, but to no avail. Sighing in defeat, she slumped back into his arms, resting her head on his broad shoulder. "L-Let's go upstairs," she said finally. "It's almost time for bed..."

Nodding, Usui picked her up bridal style, shutting off lights until he reached the stairs, walking up them slowly so not to trip and drop his girlfriend. As they reached the top, Misaki squirmed out of his arms and hurried towards her room, grabbing a clean towel she prepared for herself earlier. Throwing it to him, she met his eyes, flushing once more. "Take a bath," she ordered. Usui nodded, and walked over to the bathroom, leaving Misaki with a couple of minutes to herself.

Now that she was by herself, Misaki's breathing because quick and frantic, suddenly panicking. What was she thinking? Inviting Usui to sleep over was such an impulsive thing to do! Yes, she did miss him, but now that his presence was not there to distract her for the time being, she finally grasped what she might be in for. A week or longer without Suzuna and her mother at home would leave that same amount of time to be alone with Usui. As much as it secretly thrilled her, all she could think about were the numerous perverted things he would try to do to her. She shivered. "What did I get myself into..."

As she slumped onto the floor beside her bed, the door opened, revealing an almost naked Usui, damp from his quick wash with only a towel hanging loosely off of his hips to cover his most private area. Misaki turned bright red before averting her eyes quickly. She heard him laugh.

"It's okay, Misa-chan. You're more than welcome to look." Though she had no idea why, she decided to peek, only to see him inch the towel lower. Instantly, she threw her palms up, shielding her eyes.

"Stop! Stop! Usui, you idiot, what do you think you're doing?" she snapped in between her deep breaths, her calm finally reaching its limit. "Put on some clothes, okay?" Shooting up, Misaki grabbed an extra towel and marched out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As she finished her own bath, which she took her sweet time with, she wrapped her slender body with her towel, humming to herself as she walked back to her room. Upon entering, she was greeted by Usui who was still in his towel, sitting on her bed giving her a once over. He put on an amused face as he watched her mouth gape open, holding her towel securely.

"W-W-Why didn't you put on any clothes? Have you been sitting there like that this whole time?" Misaki pointed a shakey finger at his figure. "Aren't you cold or something?" She felt her knees shake, stricken with embarrassment. As much as she wanted to throw on some clothing, she couldn't do so without nearing Usui, and God only knew what he wanted to do to her in that state.

Usui shifted on the bed, his towel becoming noticeably looser. Misaki shut her eyes tight. "I am kind of cold, actually," he said in an alluring tone. Misaki bit her lip, hard. "So why doesn't Misa-chan come here and warm up her poor boyfriend?" Slowly, she opened an eye, her heart skipping a beat as she saw him pull a puppy dog face. Feeling guard go down, Misaki sighed heavily, taking small steps towards him. Pausing to determine that her towel would not betray her, she continued to him until she was standing right in front of him. He looked up at her, his eyes inviting her. Reluctantly, she lifted her arms, resting them on either of his shoulders.

She pursed her lips. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she said flatly before practically tackling him onto her bed. She hid her face as she hugged him tight, feeling him wrap his strong arms around her to mimic her embrace. Expecting him to pull her towel off, she was surprised when his arms stayed in place. Feeling that it was safe, she raised her head to kiss him. It started soft and sweet, like all of their kisses, but grew into something much deeper, much more passionate. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed away. Her expression changed in a matter of seconds, displaying for him her evident confusion and hurt. "What did I do wrong?" she asked in a small voice.

He shook his head, a grin on his face. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ayuzawa," he said softly, reaching up to caress her cheek. "If we keep at this, I might lose it. I don't think you'd be too happy with me if I did." Getting up with her, he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll change into something in the hallway," he said as he opened the door. "You put on something as well."

He left her in her room again, this time with a tall glass of confusion and, dare she admit it, disappointment. Misaki massaged her temples, trying to calm herself down, but failed. Her arms hung numbly at her sides as her towel fell off, the cold air colliding with her skin. Questions popped up in her mind, one after the other. Why would he 'lose it'? What was going on in his head? Why did he reject her motions? Was something wrong? Aggravated, Misaki threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants, and flopped onto her bed, curling into a ball as she absentmindedly placed her hand atop the kiss mark on her neck. She frowned. _What just happened?_


	3. Hot & Naughty

**Chapter 003: Hot & Naughty**

Usui stepped in, sporting a similar outfit to the one Misaki was wearing. Noticing she was curled up on her bed, her back turned away from him, he began to worry. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her and lightly shaking her.

"Misaki," he said softly, practically cooing. "Are you alright?" When she didn't move, he sat down on the mattress, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on her back. "Are you feeling okay? If you feel sick I'll find you some medicine..."

"Idiot," she hissed, her cheeks burning. He stared incredulously at her as she peeked over her shoulder, revealing her red rimmed eyes. A pang in his chest caused Usui to lay down beside her, spooning her. He brought her closed to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her raven locks.

"Ayuzawa..." he spoke. "Tell me what's on your mind, please." He rubbed her arm reassuringly, willing her to speak.

"I don't get it!" she cried, turning to face him. "You're always doing perverted things to me and the one time that I actually allow it to happen you push me away!" her hands curled into fists as she bit her lip, trying to stop the words from spilling to no avail. "I thought that's what you would want! Why would you do that, you idiot?"

Heaving, Misaki buried her face in his chest, scared to see his face. Would he be upset with her outburst? No, that wasn't like him. He'd probably just laugh at her. She scowled at the thought of him chortling at her word vomit. She was stopped, however, by his hand coming up to hold her head, his fingers lacing with loose strands.

"I did that because I wasn't sure if that's what _you_ wanted, Ayuzawa." He continued to stroke her hair. "Of course I was thrilled to have you in my arms, kissing me the way you did, tempting me with your lack of clothing..." Misaki's face burned against the thin fabric of his shirt, radiating onto his chest. He smiled. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were doing all that just for me. If you want to do perverted things like that, Ayuzawa, you should have some personal desire to as well."

"I do have some personal desire to, idiot," she mumbled, her voice muffled by his chest. He raised an eyebrow, barely catching what she said, but decided against asking her to repeat it. She was frustrated and he didn't want to push her over the edge tonight. Taking back his arms, he lay on his back on her mattress, his arms hands slipping under his head.

"Let's go to sleep," he said. She nodded and crawled on top and over him to get to her lamp, shutting it off and returning back beside him. Wrapping herself with her blanket and placing an extra one over her stupid boyfriend, she turned her back towards him and said good night. Minutes passed before Usui could hear the soft snores sound from her burrito-like figure. Shutting his eyes, he hoped to God that he would end up in the same dream world as his beloved girlfriend.

Misaki shot up, awoken by the overwhelming emotions brought to her by her dream. Flushed, she searched around her room, her eyes finding nothing but darkness. Her hands searched around her for some sort of light source when they landed on what felt like skin. She quivered as she realized it wasn't her own, knowing that it had to be Usui's. But what part?

As if on cue, the dim light of the moon shone into her room, its soft glow illuminating Usui's body beside her. Her hand, which hadn't moved from the warm surface it was on, shied away as she saw that it had landed on his exposed hip. Though she moved herself away from her sleeping alien, her eyes gazed at his body, marvelling. She seldom had the opportunity to admire his looks without him noticing or commenting on her 'perverted' stare, so now that she was given such a chance, she grasped it happily.

Her eyes moved up to his own, finding that they were still, fortunately, closed. After taking a deep breath, she began to trace the outlines of his facial features until she reached his collarbone. They stared for a moment, her lips longing to brush across his warm skin, but she stayed put.

Continuing on, she quickly raked her eyes across the dishevelled t-shirt he wore until she reached his exposed abdomen. A blush painted her skin as her eyes moved lower until they reached the spot where her hand once was. She was done with examining his torso and, with nowhere else on his body to look, she decided to get up and make tea to calm herself. Before she skillfully climbed over his sleeping self and stepped onto solid ground, she snuck a peek at his lower half, noticing a bulge in his baggy sweat pants. Her mouth hung open and her eyes grew wide, but she quickly shook herself and continued on.

"At least I can make tea," she said as she took a sip from her cup. Pleased, she leaned back in her chair, happy that it was early Saturday morning. She could afford to be awake right now, thankfully, not having to deal with getting ready for school at ungodly hours. She also had the day off from work today. That meant that she had a full day to herself. Excited by this thought, Misaki practically skipped to counter to pour herself another glass until she remembered Usui.

_A whole day to spend with Usui..._

Setting the cup down, Misaki placed her hands on her cheeks, willing them to stop burning. Nervousness crept into her as several sinful thoughts filled her mind. She writhed, willing the feeling to escape her. No luck. Switching on the tap, she splashed cold water on her face. What was wrong with her? Why was she so worked up? Sure, those thoughts had come onto her unexpectedly, but that didn't mean that those things would actually happen... would they?

"No, no, no!" she hissed under her breath, placing a hand on her forehead. Despite the temperature of the water that dripped off her face, she was burning hot, not just on her cheeks. Feeling too hot, Misaki mindlessly pulled off her shirt, splashing the water on to her arms, chest, stomach, and face. Nothing. She continued this several times until she felt the heat spread to her legs. Pulling down her pants at lightning speed, she grabbed paper towels and soaked them, rubbing them onto her slender legs.

Finally, the heat started to ebb. Sliding onto the floor she groaned. Was she sick? No, she couldn't be. Maybe all of the stress she had been feeling over the duration of their separation had finally gotten to her? Yeah, she could deal with a reason like that, though she knew that wasn't the answer. Deep down, she knew her body had set itself on fire because of the erotic feelings topped with embarrassment that she felt when thinking of Usui and her like that. Her mind travelled back to her dreams, so real and warm...

Misaki sat on the kitchen floor, trying to calm herself down, forgetting that she was in nothing but her underwear now. She grabbed her shirt, wiping herself down before she realized that a pair of feet stood before her.

"U-U-U-Usui," she stammered, covering herself with her shirt. She grabbed for her pants, placing them over her legs. How long had he been in there?

"What are you doing, Misa-chan?" he asked coolly, grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her up. He took her shirt and pulled it over her head and picked up and handed her her pants. He turned away, allowing her to put them on. When she was finished, he turned back, placing a hand on her hair, messing it up like he usually did. "You shouldn't sit around in your underwear like that. A perverted alien stalker might come in and do naughty things to you."

"No he won't, he won't do anything to me, even if I want him to!" she blurted out. Realizing what she said she ran for her room, locking the door behind her and crawling back into bed, not caring if Usui was beside her or not. Knowing him, he would find some way inside, and if not, he would seek out a different place to sleep. Embarrassment kept her awake for what felt like hours, but soon sleep won her over and she was out like a light. Her previous dream returned to her, the images more vivid than before.

Usui sat outside her door, half hoping she would open the door to him, but by the sound of her snoring through the walls, he doubted that it would happen. Making himself comfortable, he rested his head against the wall before an unexpected, arousing moan sounded from his girlfriend's room.

"U-Usui..." Her voice, though sleepy and distant, was laced with lust and desire, something that Usui had never traced when she spoke. He pressed his ear against the wall, eager to hear what she would say next. "Touch... me... please... here..." Her bed squeaked as she moved around and after that, he heard nothing more. Wide awake, Usui groaned as he noticed his erect member practically throbbing. Quietly, he picked himself up and made for the bathroom, silently shutting the door behind him before continuing on with his business.

"That girl," he said, through gritted teeth, his mouth curved in a devilish smile. "So full of surprises."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
**_Thank you all for the positive feedback! I'm glad to have started writing this, especially since you guys like it so much. I hope I please you guys with future chapters!_

**REPLIES:  
****Raina Rasberry**:_ Thank you for the mention! I'm glad you like it so far (: And I'm trying my best to hit enter more, I'm just not used to writing in anything except lengthy paragraphs, sorry! I've also lowered the rating for now, until something M-worthy happens (;_

**Robotic Draconion** & **KimchiRam**: _I'm glad you guys think it's cute! I plan to keep the cute element in it, though I still plan to add in some sexy scenes too. I'll definitely be continuing, don't you worry!_

**drasnian07**: _Thank you! I'm trying to write longer chapters but I only write in between my down time and my scheduled homework time, xP But I promise, I'll do my best to make them a bit more lengthy!_

**Vividpixie**: _Hehe, thank you! ^_^_


	4. To Not Take Her Innocence

**Chapter 004:** **To Not Take Her Innocence  
**

Misaki awoke to the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen, the recognizable aroma of eggs wafting into her bedroom. Lazily, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, dangling them for a moment while she yawned. Patting her cheeks, she stood up, walking out of her room to the bathroom.

"I didn't know Suzuna could make eggs," she mused. She brushed her teeth, thinking about how thankful she was that her sister was able to win food prizes from the contests she entered. Right when Misaki was about to rinse out her mouth, she remembered that her little sister wasn't even home.

Dropping her brush into the sink, she sprinted towards the top of the stairs craning her neck to see into the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw a shirtless Usui placing sunny side up eggs on a plate beside the stove. Her mouth hung open in disbelief, both in what she was seeing as well as in her ability to forget the presence of her boyfriend.

"How could I forget he was here?" she asked aloud, walking briskly back towards the washroom. "And where did he even get those eggs? Did he leave to go grocery shopping or something?"

Returning to her bedroom, Misaki's eyes landed her clock, reading that it was already noon. Alarmed by her rather late start, she ran through the events of last night trying to piece together the reason as to why she'd felt the need to sleep in for so long.

The image of her sitting on the floor in her underwear made her gasp. Vaguely, she remembered uttering something embarrassing to the blonde alien before dashing back to her room, leaving him to fend for himself for the night.

"Idiot," she said to herself, guilt washing over her. _He must have slept on the floor, or worse, he might have pulled an all nighter because of me_, she thought. Coming to this conclusion, Misaki swore to herself that she wouldn't let her stubborn self do that again, though the thought of him rejecting her affections made her want to shut herself away all over.

"Misa-chan." Usui chimed from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!" Misaki, with her new resolve, headed towards the dining area to join her boyfriend for their first meal of the day.

When she approached the table, she noticed that the plate that she suspected was meant for her held a large sunny side up egg with a happy face painted onto it with ketchup. The silly presentation of the food made her giggle, causing Usui to stop what he was doing and just admire her smiling face. He sat down in time with her, but instead of digging in, he merely watched as his girlfriend ate, her giddy expression rewarding him for his actions.

Completely forgetting to ask him where the food had come from, she got up with her cleared plate and walked over to pick up his. As she reached over for his plate, she whispered a thank you. Quickly, she dumped the dishes into the sink, her cheeks hot. Amused, Usui got up from his seat and snaked his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she continued with the chore.

Finishing up, she dried off her hands then let them hang loosely at her sides, still wrapped up in Usui's embrace. "What do you want to do today?" she asked him. "You're my guest... so it's up to you." She lowered her voice. "Besides, I have to make up for not letting you sleep beside me last night..."

Usui mused for a moment, his mind darting from one idea to the next, though all of them included either going outside or partaking in sinful activities. He sighed, shaking his head. "You choose," he insisted. "And you don't need to make up for anything, Ayuzawa. I understood."

Misaki nodded. She thought for a moment, though her mind kept being distracted by Usui's breath tickling her neck. Gulping, she turned her body around to face him, though her eyes fell to her feet. "M-Maybe we could watch a... a movie?" she stammered, playing with her fingers nervously. "I mean... If you want to do something else we could always-"

"A movie sounds perfect," he said, his fingers taking hold of her chin. He tilted her face upwards, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. "But I hope you don't plan on forcing me to watch something pornographic. If you do, I might feel... inspired." Misaki pushed away from him and stormed off to the living room to find something to watch, calling him a pervert over her shoulder.

"Sorry," she said as took her spot beside Usui. "All I have are some old fairy tale movies from when Suzuna and I were little." He shrugged, claiming he was happy to watch whatever so long as he was with her. Rendered speechless, Misaki simply rest her head on Usui's shoulder as the movie began.

Halfway into the movie, Misaki felt restless for neither of them had uttered a word since it started. She knew he couldn't possibly be that interested in it, but instead of starting up a conversation, she kept quiet as well. Slowly, she was sucked into a day dream, though it was more like a replay of her dream from last night.

"Misaki," Usui said softly. His girlfriend had fallen asleep on him, and as much as he loved having a vulnerable Misaki clinging to his lap, he knew she wouldn't be too pleased to find that he had watched her in such an embarrassing state. He shook her lightly, trying to wake her. "Misaki, wake up, the movie is over."

Groggily, the student council president opened her eyes, the living room lights shining too brightly for her liking. All she could think about was her reoccurring dream, the one in which she was blissfully tangled up with her lover. It made her feel dirty, though at the same time it was something she longed for. Their separation deprived her of his warm touch and soft lips and all she wanted was a month's worth of both of those things sometime soon.

After apologizing for falling asleep, Misaki gathered the courage to look him in the eye and ask him some questions, though the questions she planned to ask made her feel stupid. If it weren't for her undeniable need for him after so long, she wouldn't open her mouth at all.

"U-Usui," she started, her fists clenched, her nails digging into her palm as if to force the words out of her. "If... If I told you that I wanted you to kiss me, would you...?"

Taken by surprise by the usually reserved president's question, Usui's mouth turned up into a grin. "Of course I would," he said, scooting himself over to be closer to her. "Anything the president wants is my command."

"So... If I... If I told you I wanted you to do it right now... would you...?"

Her questions and expressions that went them were enough to make him go crazy, thus resulting in him plunging forward and kiss her, holding her down with his body. Instead of trying to fight him off, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him back just as enthusiastically.

Usui sat up, breaking the kiss and holding Misaki by her thigh and back so that she wouldn't fall backwards. Confused by her lack of resistance, he caught his breath so that he could ask her what the meaning of all of this was. "Misaki," he began, his breathing heavy. "Why are you-"

"Takumi," she gasped, her face red. "Didn't you miss me at all?" The words came out without warning, but rang clear nonetheless. "I missed you!" she admitted. "I missed you a lot, so why are you holding back? Make up for lost time, you idiot!" With that she crushed her lips against his, causing him to fall back onto the floor.

Thrilled by the sound of his first name coming from her lips, never mind the fact that she had just admitted to wanting him as much as he did at the moment, Usui complied with her request. Underneath her, he reached up to cup her face as she kissed him with more passion. He responded just as passionately, his hands moving from her hot face to her legs that rested on either side of him. In an attempt to press herself further against him, her warm centre brushed his member, bringing it to attention.

Groaning against her lips, Usui ground his hips against hers, receiving a whimper from his girlfriend. He could feel himself straining against the fabric of his sweat pants, and it didn't help that, in her attempts to hold him as close to her as possible, she was grinding against him in such an arousing way. With much difficulty, he regained control, allowing him to push her away, forcing their lips apart.

"Usui!" she cried as he sat up, her body sprawled out in front of him. "What did you do that for?" She was out of breath, her lips swollen, her face flushed, and her hair a mess. The sight of his girlfriend looking like that did not help his protruding boner. He bit his lip, trying to push away his naughty fantasies long enough for him to answer.

"Unless you want me to take away your innocence, Ayuzawa," he said huskily through gritted teeth. "I suggest you don't follow me."

Shocked, Misaki's eyes automatically fell on the obvious lump in Usui's pants, causing her mouth to fall open incredulously. Was that _her_ fault? She sat dumbfounded as Usui walked away to do God knows what. Her hands reached up to run through her hair, finding difficulty in trying to brush through her tangles.

"...Is that why he stopped me the first time?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:  
_Thank you guys once again for all the positive comments! It makes me happy to see that you guys are enjoying the story!_

**REPLIES:**  
**Arvendell**:_ Hehe, thank you so much! (:_

**karynperovskite**: _Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Raina Raspberry**: _Sorry about that ^^; I write these really late at night so half the time my ideas only really make sense in my head... But the moaning was because of her dream! Sleep talking is always fun, right?_

**ehjayred, 3, & charmed luver**:_ Thanks you guys! 3_


	5. Author's Note: SO SORRY!

Sorry for not updating! I've been very busy with school and studying and other projects but since the school year is coming to an end, I'm looking forward to continuing to update. I'm sorry I just stopped so suddenly! I've been way too busy to try to give a notice to the story's followers. Forgive me! Expect to see me in a couple of weeks!


End file.
